Inside The Shadows
by FangirlyWithYou
Summary: Bella is saved by an odd man who speaks about a 'Tardis' they go on many adventures there, but what happens when they return only "three days later"? Will Edward love her, or push her away? And where does a young girl named 'Renesmee' appear in this? Do not own any of the characters. 10th Doctor after Donna. Bella- takes place before wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who or Twilight, they belong to the creators.**

**TIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORD**

**Bella's POV**

"Here you go!" The doctor said happily. "Home sweet home. Only 3 days after you left." I smiled at him, we both knew it's been longer than three days. But, just enough to have him seem like a brother to me.

"Thanks again." I said. "I had a blast with you." He nodded, we shared an awkward hug, then I stepped out. I stepped out, and heard the familiar *crunch* of the leaves. I was behind my house. I grinned and heard the door close behind me. I turned, the Doctor was right behind me. "You know, you should really stay here for... maybe a minute or two? Because I don't want my Dad to freak, you know." I said. He nodded slowly and leaned against the blue box. I gently touched it, this might be the last time I will see it.

I turned, and walked to my house. Knocking on my door, I heard the shuffle of feet behind the door. It opened, too slowly for my liking. Charlie's face appeared before me. He stared at him, his eyes glassy, either drunk or filled with tears. I know mine are.

"Bella?" He croaked.

"Hi Dad." I said, smiling. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"It's only been three days." I whispered.

"I know," he whispered. I sighed -with relief- we got the right time. "But if feels like so much longer." We stayed in the doorway, awkwardly hugging for a little while longer. "C'mon inside." He said quietly. We walked inside together, I looked into the woods, the Doctor gave me a little wave and a small smile. I returned it without my father noticing. We stepped inside, and sat on the couch in the living room. "So," he whispered. "What happened?"

"Well, someone kidnapped me-" I started, and that's when the Doctor had to make his amazing entrance.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully. "I'm the Doctor!" My father stood up and put his body inbetween myself and the Doctor.

"Get outta my house." My father growled.

"Was it something I said?" The Doctor asked, looking at me. I quickly stood up before my Dad would shoot him- and realize that he has two hearts.

"Dad." I said standing up, and walking over to the Doctor's side. "I did get... kidnapped, but this is the man that _saved_ me." He loosened his fighting stance and nodded to the Doctor.

"Well... thank you, I guess." He said, sheepishly then his tone changed to gruffness.

"Dad," I said slowly. "I know I just got here, but can I go somewhere?" The Doctor looked at me, surprised.

"But, you just got here! Where?"

"The Cullens'."

"Oh," He said quietly. "Oh yes, maybe you should. Alice and some others have been here multiple times. Edward, only once." Although I knew Edward, he would've been here as much as possible.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your truck- it's still there." He said. "And, visit Jacob too. He's missed you." I nodded, and walked out. The Doctor following closely behind me.

"Who's "The Cullens'"? And Jacob?" The Doctor asked, eagerly.

"Oh, the Cullen are my boyfriend's family. And Jacob is just a friend." I answered.

"Oh." He replied. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend." I opened my truck, and we both got in. Coughing at the dust, I started it. We started to move, slowly. "Should I stay in the car for them too?"

"Probably." I said. "You don't know how protective they are of me." I pondered the thought of telling the Doctor that the Cullens are vampires. Ah, he'll find out soon enough. I drove until I made it to the highway. When I was there, the Doctor was deep in thought. I didn't want them to know I was coming, well... they would, but I don't want to bring my truck all the way there. Plus, this thing it almost out of gas. I turned onto their road and stopped.

"Why're you stopping?" The Doctor asked.

"Follow me about a minute after I left." I said without answering his question. I stepped out and started walking. It was a pretty long driveway, so I was walking for a while. By now, the Doctor should be walking, and I should be out of eyesight. I could just about see the house- suddenly, I was in someone's arms. I quickly realized it was Edward. He spun me around, overjoyed, before pressing his lips to mine.

"Where were you?!" Alice asked, running to us at vampire speed when Edward finished his kiss.

"Um... it's a long story." I replied, Edward was still hugging me. He pulled me out to give me a pointed look.

"Bella, it's been three days. Do you have any idea how concerned I've been? Not knowing where you were?" He asked.

"The real question is how did you not trip when you were running toward us?" Emmett asked, playfully.

"It's a long story." I replied, "And, I'm sorry. I was attacked- and I have this friend-" I started off much to quickly for them to understand anything I was saying. But a voice cut our conversation off.

"Bella!" The voice yelled, running up to us. "You never told me you lived with vampires!" He stood next to us, grinning. I sighed.

"Meet the Doctor, the man that saved me." I said.

"You called him a friend," Jasper said. "But you would've only met 2 or 3 days ago."

"This is where the complicated story comes in place." I said. Edward pulled me closer to his body. "Don't worry," I assured him. "It's okay."

"Bella, you show up, after 3 days gone. With an odd man we don't recognize." I knew what they meant. "And he claims that we're vampires."

"If it weren't for him, I'd probably be dead." I said, they all stared at the doctor. Edward sighed.

"Let's continue this conversation inside," Carlisle said. The Doctor grinned and walked in we all followed. When we were all seated Carlisle said, "So, how exactly did you save Bella?" I felt Edward's arm tighten around me.

"Well, an unauthorized Altairain got loose and started attacking her," he replied honestly. "It wasn't controlled, she probably would've died anyways." Alice gave me another pointed look and I blushed. Out of habit, I moved my hair out of my face. Esme gasped,

"How did you get that?!" She practically yelled. Edward's hold around me was so tight I thought I might pop.

"She got into a pretty nasty fight." The Doctor answered for me.

"They threw the first punch," I muttered.

"They had muscle and weapons. You had speed and," -he tapped his head- "wits."

"You fought someone?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I guess." I said.

"But," Carlisle cut in, the Time Lord was completely ignored now that I was in the spotlight. "That scar looks like it's been healing for several days, maybe even weeks! How could that happen, if you were only gone for 3 days?" And I couldn't lie, they all knew that I didn't have a scar before I 'disappeared'.

"And," Rosalie said looking at the Doctor. "You said something attacked Bella called "Altairain" that's not a word."

"Do you want to hear the truth, or a lie?" I asked, nervously.

"I wanna hear the lie." Emmett said, leaning forward.

"I got this very powerful healing cream that helped me heal this scar in less than 2 days." I replied.

"Let's hear the truth, now." Carlisle said.

"So, after the Doctor saved me," I started, "he blinked this... thing in my eye and asked me to come with him. And, I was still in shock, so I followed him." Another pointed look. "And he brought me to this... blue, Police Box." Carlisle frowned, as if he did not like where this was going. "Anyways, it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. And, he brought me to the year 4078. Or, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new New York."

"So, you're telling us, that he brought you to the future?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty much, yes." The Doctor said. They all exchanged glances. They all believed us, but didn't believe us. This was probably the closest thing to the trust I guess I could say.

"I want proof." Roaslie said, I grinned. It showed that she trusted me, or at least believed me, and only wanted to see if it was true. I looked at the doctor.

"Fine with me." He said, standing up. "Let's go then, to the truck!" He marched out and I stood up. Alice put her hand on my arm.

"Can we run?" She asked.

"You're okay with the Doctor?" I asked, slightly surprised. I thought they'd at least try to keep their secret.

"Yes." Alice replied. "I believe you." I smiled.

"Well, let's go then." We walked outside, I was still grinning. "Doctor!" I called happily. He turned, I waved for him to come back. "They're going to help us." He smiled.

"Amazing!" He said, before Emmett put the Time Lord on his back. "I haven't met actual vegetarian vampires!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and flashed it in Emmett's face. Emmett blinked in shock. "The last vampires I met, well... they weren't friendly." He said as Edward placed me on his back.

"Where should we go?" Carlisle asked, glancing at Rosalie worriedly, she was glaring at the Doctor for messing with her mate.

"Behind my house, you'll... almost feel the box." I said. The name was something the Doctor _always_ said. And we were off, I buried my face into Edward's neck. I missed him so much, these had been the longest weeks- almost months of my life. He came to a stop, when I looked up, we were standing in front of the Tardis. I hopped off his back and walked over to the Tardis, with the Doctor at my side.

"This has got to be a joke." Rosalie said staring at the blue box in front of her.

"It's not." I assured her. I unlocked the door and walked in, the doctor following closely behind me. Edward followed too, probably not wanting the Doctor and I in close quarters. The rest also followed, and were shocked by what lies before them. "So?" I asked holding my arms out, "What do you think?"

"What is it?" Alice asked, gently touching the railing at her side. I dropped my arms and the Doctor took my place.

"Welcome to the Tardis."

**TIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORD**

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! I know it seems a little fast, but I will explain things more on. This story might be like, two episodes of the normal Doctor Who show. Thanks for reading!**

**Comment, Follow, and Favorite! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the Twilight characters.**

**Alice POV**

The Tardis suddenly jerked to the right as we hit turbulence.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, moving from Edward's still-shocked arms, and started running towards the ship's main controls.

"What is it?" I asked her, as both Edward and I ran to her side.

"I have no idea!" The Doctor replied. "This doesn't happen often! Actually, that's a lie!" They were running around like maniacs, pushing random buttons and pulling on levers. Edward growled slightly as I thought of them as going berserk. "Pull the lever!" He shouted to Bella.

"Which one?!" She shouted in response.

"The one on your right!"

"There are five!"

"The orange one that's blinking!" He shouted, although we all heard him mutter, "probably." Suddenly, the moving stopped. The lights flickered and there was a great puff of smoke, a plug fell from the ceiling.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, feeling around, trying to find Bella.

"Fine, Edward!" Her voice replied, slightly agitated. I wasn't sure if it was from Edward's concern or the ship breaking. I saw Bella's form as she walked over to a ladder and started climbing. I put a hand on Edward's shoulder, stopping him from going after her and pulling her back onto safety. It's not like I'm not worried about her, it's just... she's different now. She opened at hatch on the ceiling and climbed in.

That's when the ladder fell, with a loud BANG! The Doctor started running around the ship, trying to fix thing with his little blue light. He looked at us, and handed Edward the light.

"Give this to her." He said.

Seconds after I heard Bella's voice call, "Hey! Doctor, can I borrow your Sonic Screwdriver?"

"Edward's bringing it up." He shouted up. Edward moved over, so he was standing under the hatch. Suddenly, Bella's head appeared. Out of the hole, her top half was hanging over. Edward held his hand up to her, frowning. She reached down for the "Sonic Screwdriver". When she got it, she didn't go back up like I thought she would. She stayed out and messed with a control that I didn't know she was holding.

"Should we help her?" Emmett asked.

"Nah," The Doctor shrugged. "She should be fine."

"Should?" Edward repeated. We all looked up at Bella again, her hair -that was up in a ponytail- was hanging at the side of her face. While she was up there, the Doctor was running around, trying to find something down here. Bella looked at us, after giving us a small smile, she started working with the controls.

"Bella," Carlisle called up to her. "Your blood flow is all rushing to your brain, it's not safe for you."

"Don't worry," Bella assured us, pulling herself back into the hatch with no hands. "I've been in much worse places."

"Like what?" I asked.

Bella didn't appear when she answered. "Oh, you know," She started, her voice echoing from inside the hatch. "Hanging upside down over a pit of lava."

"Hey! I saved you from that!" The Doctor protested.

"Took you long enough," she retorted, her head poking out again. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and they both got back to work.

"So, Bella..." Esme started. "I would like to know about that fight you said you got into."

"Oh," Her voice sounded slightly surprised. "Well, we were in 15 New's, New York, and... let's just say someone got onto my bad side."

"I didn't even know you_ had_ a bad side." I said, expressing my words.

"Oh trust me," The Doctor said. "She does. Anyways, there was this huge fight. Three of this guy's buddies had swords, spears, this strange pointy ball, and they were all trying to kill Bella."

"And what were you doing?!" Edward explain, I could feel Bella roll her eyes at that.

"Well, I was going to help her," the Doctor started. "But she was doing fine on her own."

"But that was, a pretty nasty scar." Carlisle said, "how do you think she was doing fine when she managed to get that?!"

"If you think that's bad, then you should see her back." The Doctor replied, walking away.

Then, the power turned back on. Bella jumped from excitement and fell. Edward luckily caught her, although she didn't look pretty, she had grime and dirt on her face. She gave Edward a cheeky smile. "Thanks!" She exclaimed. She rolled out of his arms and stood up.

"Where do you suppose we are?" The Doctor asked Bella.

"I don't know, sir." She replied.

"It might be dangerous." He warned her. They both locked eyes before grinning. They ran out, with us hot on their heels.

When we got out, I gasped, we were not in forks anymore. I leaned against Jasper's side as we continued to walk.

"Huh," Bella said looking around at the walls beside us. "It's like... déjà vu, like I've been here before."

I looked past the narrow catwalk we were walking on. It seemed like we were on some sort of ship.

"Where are we?" Esme asked Bella and the Doctor.

"It seems like... no..." He walked over to a bag on the ground, he laughed in delight. We ran to see what he found. Bella saw first, of course, and groaned.

"No..." she moaned, leaning against Edward's side.

"Cullens, welcome to the moonracker!" He exclaimed.

We were silent for a second before Rosalie said, "Isn't that a spacecraft in the 1979 James Bond film?"

"Well, they did get the idea from that." He said before stepping off the catwalk. He leaned over a screen, shining his screwdriver at it, and something came on. Bella bent down so she was next to him, peering over his shoulder. Her lips right next to his ear. I could only imagine-

"Nobody asked for that, Alice." Edward hissed, too low for Bella and the Doctor to hear.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Where is everyone?" Bella wondered, standing back up and looking at the end of the board, well, I didn't know if it was the end, because fog was covering it.

"I'm pretty sure there's a person here," Jasper said. "I can faintly hear their heartbeats."

"Yes." The Doctor replied, not looking away from the screen as it changed pictures quickly. "It is Arcelormittal, from the Baosteel group." He moved away from the screen and pressed his ear against the wall. "It's amazing soundproof walls that are supposed to make predators think that nothing is here and leave them alone, but what would want that?"

"But, haven't you already been here? Wouldn't you know why this is happening?" Carlisle asked him, stepping off and joining the Doctor.

"You have been alive for hundreds of years, and most people know that you cannot step into the same period of time you have already been at, you cannot be seen by your other self, and defiantly not touch them. So, obviously we went to a different time period. I'm not sure if it's before of after. And that's what we're going to find out."

He hopped back onto the catwalk and started waling toward the mist that had already concealed half of his body.

"Wait!" I called, right as Bella started to follow him. They both turned back to look at us. "Isn't it dangerous?"

Bella grinned and while the Doctor answered. "Of course, if you don't want to come, you don't have to. Please wait in the Tardis if so."

"But Bella..." I trailed off looking at her.

She was still smiling as she answered. "I've changed since the Doctor found me wounded. He saved me, and let me just say, this is not the first time I've been with the Doctor."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked taking a step toward her.

She didn't answer, she just turned away, not smile on her face anymore. And walked into the mist with the Doctor behind her.

**So, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Hate it? Review your opinion!**

**Sorry I'm taking so long to update, but don't worry, I think the next update will come sooner.**

**Thank you for your patience and staying with me through this! Favorite, follow, and review if you would like faster updates!**

**Review to me if you got any awesome Doctor Who merchandise gifts for the holidays this year!**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor Mr. Potter - Percy Jackson, Dauntless institute.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all SO much for the support and reviews for this story! I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating... at all, really. I promise, I will do better. Sorry, that might've been a lie. I don't really know what to do for the next chapter... but, I'm thinking of something... I am shocked at your patience and you willingness to stay with me, YOU ALL GET A COOKIE FOR THAT! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THAT I -finally- UPDATED! :D**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" Alice asked, catching up to me as we walked down the murky stairwell.

"Yes Alice?" I replied, patiently.

"Well... I've been wondering, what's up with this sudden... grace? I mean, you've only been gone for... what... three days?" She said.

"Well, I have two answers for you. One, the Tardis is a _time machine_, for you, its been only 3 days. For me, a month."

"And you never tried to return?" She asked me, hurt evident in her voice.

"Of course I did. But that stupid box wouldn't let us, at some points, it would be 30 years in the future, and others, 20 days before. So... you could see how hard it was for me. And all those other times, we ended up somewhere... else. As for the grace, well, we were on the planet spuyegantu, and the aliens there... they were only curious you see... they wondered how any living being could be as clumsy as me, so they did... tests... I had surgery, and they fixed me, I guess." I paused, taking a breath, not bothering to look at Alice, or any of the Cullens, for that matter. "They did a better job than the Doctor had hoped. You should see me on the balancing beam." I grinned, a sly grin.

"Oh... I'm sorry." She said, why was she apologizing?

"Oh no, it's not your fault. I'm perfectly okay." I assured her, finally looking over at her. Her eyes were wide, I gave her a reassuring smile, but not before I slammed into the Doctor.

He didn't even look down at me, he ripped something off the wall. Alice asked in a hushed voice, "What is it?" He turned around and showed us all it. It was a flier, for... jobs? What?

"There's a food court just down this hallway," he told Alice and I as the rest of the Cullens caught up. "And one of us are going to apply." He said with a cheeky grin. I groaned, knowing it would be me. "C'mon then!" He started to walk down, and I ran after him.

We continued our walk, until we made it. There was a huge man standing there. He was a sick looking green blob, with a long neck and short legs. He looked bored, with a pen and clipboard in his hands he stared at us. "7 vampires, and two humans?" He asked us.

The Doctor shoved me forward. "This one here is ready to sign up for the employment offer!" The man stared at me, I saw Edward step forward but Emmett pulled him back.

"You," he shot a gnarly finger at me, "follow me, and you!" He looked (well, glared is the better term) at the Cullens and the Doctor. "Will follow my partner." Suddenly, he started to shake, shaking so badly until he started to get bigger (as if that was possible). Suddenly, there was another one of him. "Follow me." He said, and I was led through a twisted maze of tables. I looked back, the Cullens and the Doctor were seated at a table. Edward watched me with intense eyes. I gave him a small smile before I bumped into a chair, I quickly walked around and continued following the man. We turned a corner, and another... how long was this place? We reached the kitchen in only 5 minutes, wow... "Put your right finger here." He ordered. I could barely hear him over the talking aliens.

"Why?" I demanded. I wanted to know why- he roughly grabbed my right index finger and shoved it into the machine. I cried out sharply as I felt my blood being drawn. I yanked my finger out and he grabbed my shoulder, shoving me forward to look at the screen.

"Choose." He growled. It showed a picture of different body parts, it was asking me questions, like what type of hair color I wanted, what type of nose I would like.

"What am I doing?"

"What do you want your child to look like?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Your blood was drawn to make another being, we do that to everyone, so the work can be done two times faster."

"What the-!" I exclaimed. He growled at me before I could finish. I quickly turned around and typed in the things I wanted. Then I realized, this was what the Doctor told me about. Where they took a sample of his DNA and they made a whole different organism with it. It was quite insane if you ask me, in less than three seconds, a huge compartment opened. Smoke poured out and a woman walked out. She looked about the same age as me, her golden curls fell down her back and she stared at me for seconds with big brown eyes. Where the golden hair came from? No idea, it was just an instinct decision. She looked like a mixture of- wait, does she look like Edward?

I blinked and the blob shoved me forward, "Get to work!" He exclaimed. I grabbed the girl's hand, and brought her into the kitchen. The smell of grease was overpowering here.

"Hello mom." She whispered with a grin to me.

I stared at her, shocked that she could speak. "You..."

"Don't worry, the shock should leave once we start working." She looked forward, at the approaching alien. It was an Ithsalin, maybe it was the green skin and antenna that made my decision, or the three eyes, who knows?

"Of course." I muttered to myself.

"You," it said softly -these were very shy creatures, only 3 and a half feet tall- it pointed at my daughter, wow, I still can't seem to wrap my head around that. "Will need to work with the people who were just seated, they are at table 456ATCG, get their orders, we'll tell you what to do from there."

"Okay!" She chirped. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then skipped off into the cluster of tables.

"I would like you to take this"-she gave me a bowl filled to the top with chicken wings-"and feed it to the Vashta Nerada."

"Wait... Vashta Nerada?" Why did that ring a bell- "hang on, the Vashta Nerada?"

"Yes."

"But... won't they kill me- you actually allow those to come?"

"Of course, all aliens have been sworn to not eat any of our guests and crew. It would be physically and mentally impossible for them to eat you." She started to turn and walk away although I stopped her.

"What type of aliens would do that?"

"The ones that come here," she said lamely. "And they do keep their promise, if they didn't, then why haven't the Weeping Angels over at table 57CTGA stolen your life, yet?" I whipped around, seeing the Weeping Angels for the first time. I stared at them, not blinking or moving for the longest time. They never moved, a waiter walked over to them, set a couple of batteries in front of them then left without another word, my eyes watered, I was frozen with shock. I blinked. They didn't move, they were still there. I cocked my head to the side, frowning. "See? They are under an oath to not harm anybody until they leave the property."

"That is..." I struggled for the right word, "Confusing."

"Ah don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough. Now go, those things will leave a bad tip if their food is slow!" She quickly apologized for raising her voice and slithered away. I rushed out, looking for where the aliens were. I had a quick flashback to when I had my first meeting with the Vashta Nerada.

**-Flashback-**

_"Quick Bella!" The doctor cried. I ran through the maze of shelves, filled with books. If I wasn't being chased by moving, eating shadows, I would be reading in a corner, but life doesn't go the way I want it to. _

_I turned on lights as I went by, *click* *click* *click* I continuously turned them on, only for them to turn off as I walked 5 paces forward. The shadows were speeding up, they're probably eating off the energy from the lights, I turned on one more light and went running in a different direction. It turned off, and the room became dark, so dark I couldn't see. I continued blindly running, managing to slam my hipbone into a table on my way._

_A sudden force knocked my feet back as my body flipped forward, I groaned in pain. "Bella!" The doctor's voice, I saw him above me, he grabbed my hand and lifted me to my feet. "Come on!" He yelled, he dragged me along as he continued running, I stumbled behind him, the pain in my lower back starting to spread. I groaned but continued._

_They appeared, all the dead astronauts. They came from all different angles. The doctor grabbed his screwdriver, he held it up and put his arms in front of me, a protective stance. They walked forward, getting closer, with a huge cry-_

"We don't have all day."**  
><strong>

**-End of flashback-**

The alien was standing in front of me, with her hands on her hips and glowering at me.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized. I grabbed the wings and rushed out. I looked left and right, there were shadows everywhere. I walked over to the wall, without touching the shadows, I awkwardly threw a wing in. In seconds, the bone dropped to the ground. I threw another one in, it clattered to the ground. I looked around, I can't imagine what an outsider would think if they saw me doing this. I dumped the rest onto the floor and they were only chicken bones in seconds.

I slowly backed away and turned, running across. I took a full stride before freezing, I was at the table of the Weeping Angels. I slowly turned and walked the other way, Slitheens, Cybermen, Daleks, the list of aliens went on as turned in a circle, finally taking in who sat at the tables. I ran into the kitchen, unable to take the stress. I pushed my back against the wall, and tried to calm my breathing.

"Is everything okay, mom?" A small voice asked me.

I froze, looking up slowly. "Oh... um, nothing Renesmee," the name spilled from my lips before I could think. I frowned but she grinned.

"So, that's my name then? Renesmee?"

"Ah, I don't know-"

"It is! Isn't it? It is a mixture of Renee and Esme, oh! I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell the doctor!" She ran off, leaving me speechless. Wait, a mixture of Renee and Esme? She knows the doctor? I leaned over, to try to find where she ran off to.

Then, a tray was shoved into my hands. "Table 358ATGC," a rough voice ordered me. "Quickly! We don't have all day!" I stumbled off, scrambling to find the table. How can anybody find a table in this mess? I looked down to see what I was holding, on the tray sat a huge plate with a pile of green goop on it. I tried to hold in my breakfast from earlier today. A small shine got my attention from the corner of my eye. I looked up, noticing numbers and letters dangling above each table. I looked over each, searching for a table with the code that matched this food. Finally I found it, _358ATGC_, above a group of Zendoros. I groaned in annoyance, I walked over to them, these aliens looked like humans, but they had the biggest mouth ever. And, never go to the bathroom after one, I learned that lesson the hard way. I placed the food on the table, and tiptoed away, silently hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

But, fate didn't like me today, "Hey!" one called out. "It's that girl!"

"What girl?"

"It's the girl!"

"The girl from the barn?"

"The girl who complained about our air?"

"Yeah! That's the one!" Their voice crowded around me.

"Tell me," One said, "How are you doing?" Her high-pitched girly voice set my teeth on edge.

"I am fine thank you for asking, how are you?" I replied, swallowing my annoyance.

"Oh we're just grand!"

"Do you want to eat with us?!"

"I heard some rumors about you and a vampire? Are they true?"

"Does the doctor know?"

"Is he jealous?"

"Tell me EVERYTHING girl!" Their questions filled my head.

"As much as I would like to, I have some tables to fill. And I just set one before, I was told they might have a deadly disease, did you get the shot?" I lied.

They screamed, running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. I chose this time to escape, I ran across the hall, weaving through aliens and chairs, making my way back toward the kitchen. I walked in, happy to get away from those creatures. But my happiness was short-lived, a was shoved into my hands.

"Somebody made a mess on isle 4TG." An alien said, an evil smirk on her face. "You need the experience." She was apart of the Tarker clan, a selfish race. I glowered at her, but stormed away. I made my way to isle 4TG and started cleaning the goop that was there, it was probably the most disgusting thing I've ever seen- well, it's a close second to when I saw that Fluvav getting its' leg's waxed. I shivered sharply, I still can't walk without looking at the ground. I continued recklessly, wondering when I'll see _Renesmee_ again, and the Cullens, and the doctor. What will they think about her?

These thoughts flew through my mind as I continued cleaning the vomit. I suddenly came to the conclusion, it would be a while before I saw my daughter again.


	4. Should I Continue?

**Just so you know, Bella is changing as I'm sure you'd notice- and I'm positive a couple of you are saying to yourself, "That is not AT ALL how Bella in the book would act." Trust me, I've had those arguments enough by myself. And I know this- but, memories can change a person.**

**And, to be honest, this is probably NOT how Nico would act either. If I were to make it as he would act or think- that would be really difficult. I mean, he's depressed and dark and all that stuff... yeah, he is not a ray of sunshine. Solangelo all the way. ;-)**

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am, this part is really short and it took me awhile to make. I guess I should say I'll be better, but you guys know I still won't update until like, 2020, or something.**

**No, I'll try to make it earlier. Although thanks to everyone who replied supporting thoughts that really helped me! I can't wait until I see y'alls again!**

* * *

><p><em>3:24 p.m...<em>

**Nico di Angelo POV**

I fidgeted, uncomfortable with the situation at hand. We had arrived at the Cullen household only a couple minutes after the graveyard. It has only been 3 minutes and 34 seconds... 35... but it is still very awkward. Especially with your dead sister's boyfriend who had just seen you talk to the dead. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"So, I am sure you are curious about the events that occurred today." I said, Edward growled, _bad wording, Nico_. "Sorry." I muttered quietly. "Anyways, everything that happened- _everything_, was supposed to happen. It was planned." Edward stood up but Emmett pulled him back down. "I should just get to the point. Bella is not human."

"Was." Somebody muttered under their breath.

I looked around, trying to find where the comment came from, but couldn't find it. "What do you know about the Greek gods?"

The leader -Carlisle, I think- spoke, "I don't know the point to this but we know a lot -we've been alive for a while- but why-"

"Good, great, you know some. Let me just tell you, they are real. All those myths, they're not myths, they're real."

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked in a sweet voice.

"You heard me correctly, the gods are real."

"Yes, we heard you but we didn't really understand." The mate of Carlisle's spoke. "That is not possible."

"I don't think we've formally been introduced," I said. "My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and king of the dead. I am the head of the Hades' cabin and have only 3 sisters, 2 of them are dead, I had made the third come back to life and sent to California, I am Bella Swan's brother."

"B-Bella... she doesn't have a brother." The pixie protested.

"Yes, she does." I said, putting spaces between my wording. "Anyways, I had made a discussion with the fates, we needed her back at camp, and they decided to kill her. I'm going to go and bring her back to life, now. Bye!" I started out the door, I know I had made a run for it -like the coward I was. Although everyone at camp knows that I hate awkward situations. I leave immediately.

"Hey!" The bulky vampire yelled, chasing after me. The blonde male who never spoke joined the other. "You get back here!"

I dove for the shadows, but they got me first. Their hands held my arms in a vice-grip. "You're not leaving quite yet." The blonde spoke.

I growled and struggled out of their grips, it didn't work, I knew that of course, but might as well show them that I **do not** want to be here.

"We would like you to explain what is going on here." The leader said calmly.

"I can't! There's a war coming and we need Bella's help, and judging by the way you guys are dealing with this, I'm guessing that you would have kept her here."

Her boyfriend glared at me, I could see pure hate in his eyes. Mr. Bulk let go of my arms and held the other down. I frowned at him, "What were you to her, anyways?" I asked angrily.

He let out an angry roar and tried to pounce on me, _was that supposed to be frightening?_ I thought to myself, he was nothing! He doesn't even know Bella's true last name.

"How could you even call yourself her boyfriend?" I yelled, letting all the frustration at vampires out. "You knew _nothing_ about her! You were just using her!" Now his eyes were on fire. The only thing that was keeping me alive was the vampires holding him back. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make a vampire angry._ My second thoughts made me turn and go running again. Nobody stopped me this time.

* * *

><p>I held my chest, gasping for breath, shadow traveling still drained me. I looked around, recognizing the place I was in. Then, an angel walked up to me.<p>

"Nico... you shouldn't have made him angry." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I whispered. "I'll try harder, it's just... I was-" _frightened? Hades no, never will I think that way_.

"It's okay, just... this is a tough subject for them."

"Yeah, I noticed that, especially with the one who left you," She glared at me. "All alone," I continued. "In the woods-"

"Okay!" She exclaimed, her voice carrying across the hill. "That's enough."

"Do you want to talk to them again?"

"I'm going to be back in my body soon- but I really would like to speak to Edward, and him alone."

"Your wish is my command, m'lady." I said, starting to turn and walk away.

"It better be, little boy."

I smirked in anticipation.

* * *

><p><em>9:34 p.m...<em>

I crept towards the house, I was nervous that an angry vampire would come plowing out. I stood still for a second, my heart pounding. I tried to not breathe, but they could probably hear me anyways. I continued to walk up and knocked on the door.

It opened slowly, I frowned seeing the small pixie in front of me. "Come in." She said icily. "Edward's hunting with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, so make it quick. They'll be back in ten minutes."

I nodded quickly, not wanting to get on any of their bad side... again. I slid past her and walked into the living room. I noticed that the leader was standing, slightly in front of his mate. I can understand why they wouldn't trust me.

"So... how are you doing?" They didn't answer. "Oh, okay... I understand why you may be a little, hesitant, after our last meeting. But trust me, I'll be better this time."

They glanced at each other.

"Really, I only have a couple of questions." I said, desperate to earn a sliver of their trust- to keep me alive. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be there when she comes... back to this world?" I asked, choosing my words carefully as to not offend them.

"Of course we do." The pixie said sharply.

"_Alice_." Carlisle's mate said sharply. The pix- _Alice_, did not take back what she said or apologized.

"Okay, it's going to be tomorrow by- how about here? If that's okay with you." I added quickly.

"Of course," their leader said calmly. "We will prepare a room for her."

"Also, Bella was wondering if she could speak to Edward?" I said, the statement sounded more like a question. Alice sneered but Carlisle spoke before she could get a word in.

"Why would you need our permission?"

"Because I don't want to be killed- I mean!... I have to be with Edward, I just wanted to... make sure he was ready..." I offered.

Carlisle chuckled, "I'm sure he is."

"Also... I wanted to warn you." I said my voice turning into a whisper. His expression turned grave. "Well, it's the first time I've ever done this," I admitted, "I mean, I have to get permission from the fates, and my dad, and Bella, and Zeus-"

"We understand." Carlisle said, patting my shoulder. I flinched. "But why would you need to warn us?"

"Apparently there are side effects I wasn't aware of -not to mention, it may not even work-"

"What are the side effects?" Alice asked me, her fury melting in curiosity and worry.

"Um... there's the possibility that after we're done she could die again, or her body would be here, but her soul would be somewhere else- you get the picture, right?"

"Of course, and we are willing to-"

"I don't need your permission," I said, cutting off Carlisle. "We'd do it anyways- even if you didn't want to risk it."

He looked down, "We understand. We wouldn't mess with your job but what would happen after she is... comes back?"

"Well, she'd help us fight a war or something-" My eyes widened, realizing what I had done. "Um... probably shouldn't have said that."

"I'm sorry, but we would never let her do that. She is family."

"You're not her family, old man!" I exclaimed sharply. _Whoops, they don't look happy. _I took a nervous step back. Carlisle held his hand out, stopping his family from attacking me.

"I understand why you may be upset, but you will have to trust us. We will set up a room upstairs for Bella's arrival." He said, his face twisting into a grimace as he said it.

"I'll call Edward," the Pixie said softly. "Maybe he'll pick up, unlike last time." She muttered as she walked away.

Everyone started walking around, except me. I just stood awkwardly in the middle as the vampires made their way around me to do what they were doing before.

"Should I, go?" I asked.

"No," Carlisle said. "Please, stay."

"Um... okay?" I offered, it was the best I could do.

I searched around the room, trying to find something to do, _well, this is a nice living area._

Luckily, Alice saved me- no, bad choice of words, she _gave_ me something to do. "Nico?" She said softly, walking over to me. We were about the same height, "Nico, Edward was thinking of having you meet him there...?"

"Okay," I agreed, "I can work with that. Thank you."

With that, I turned on my heel and hurried out, into the darkness of the night. Thank the gods that was over, it was torture! I walked into the shadows, trying to make it to McDonald's.

* * *

><p>When I got there, I was exhausted. Although, I had no idea where I was. There is defiantly no McDonald's in Forks. Well, I couldn't be sure if I was even in McDonald's, because I was in the men's bathroom- but it sure smelled like where I wanted to be.<p>

When I walked out I was hit with the smell of fat, grease, and diapers. I walked through the narrow hallway and in between tables before getting to the front counter. It being almost 10 o'clock at night, I was the only one in the line.

"What do you want?" I instantly leaned back, terror running through my veins, as the man turned around. He was a stick figure with warts and glasses. "Well...?" He asked, and he's impatient, I'm sure the ladies love him.

"Ah... happy meal with a vanilla shake?" Gods, I loved their vanilla shakes, they were so good!

"So, ah... where're you from?" Gods, no! Don't speak to me mortal! I immediately became interested in a pamphlet for an amusement park called 'Storyland'. "Well... that's cool, so... what's your name?" I turned and walked away. "Dude, your order is ready." He called after me. _'Dude'? Since when was I a 'dude'? Are all men 'dude's'?_

I slowly walked back, nervous energy rushing through my veins. If I get too close, will I be infected? He stared at me intensely with wide eyes, it was quite terrifying, actually. I walked up to the counter. I slapped 20 bucks onto the counter, grabbed my bag and ran out. I rushed down the street, the shadows wide and inviting. Perfect. I ran into the shadows.

* * *

><p>I appeared a little ways away at the graveyard. Exhaustion pressed down my shoulders. I still had enough to speak to Bella, but after, I would pass out.<p>

Edward was already there, huddled into a little ball. _What is wrong with this creature?_ I thought dryly to myself. I walked around him, trying not to stare, I doubt he'd care, but it'd be polite. And my mother taught me manners, so I should use them. Well, I think that's what Bianca said...

Unfortunately, there was no empty grave. "Um...?" I turned to Edward, about to ask him if he could dig me a hole, only to realize that it would be completely unlikely that he would be able to stand for long enough.

I let out a low whistle, and I felt energy drain out of me. So much I almost collapsed, almost. I've been working too hard. Maybe while Edward is talking to Bella, I can take a nap.

Barks rang out, and a black shadow ran towards me. I took a couple steps back before a dog sat at my feet- no, not a dog. A Hellhound.

"So... dig! Yeah," I said. Mrs. O'Leary immediately started digging, the huge hound throwing dirt everywhere.

I glanced at Edward. Poor guy, Bella's death is taking him hard. _Why does he care so much?_ I wondered.

"She is my life," he responded hoarsely.

"Wait, what?"

"I can read your mind," he stated quietly.

"Y-you can?" I asked nervously.

"Well, sort of."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can read your mind. But not well," he paused for a second. "No, not even like that. More like, I can read thoughts- but not your thoughts." I frowned. "The thoughts you're probably thinking about now, about your sister, and... whatever you are? I don't hear that. Instead, I only hear what I want to hear."

"Although, you couldn't read Bella's thoughts, correct?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm..." I murmured. "Something must be up with her brain. Maybe it's a trait we all have. Maybe she didn't get it." Suddenly, I grabbed that fatty, disgusting, fried food, and threw it behind me. I turned quickly. "Isabella Marie... Di Angelo."

Suddenly, a bright, white light floated in front of me, and I collapsed.


End file.
